


Жена полицейского

by Catwolf



Category: Homicide: Life on the Street
Genre: Canon Het Relationship, Drama & Romance, F/M, Gunshot Wounds, Police, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 10:02:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21242288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catwolf/pseuds/Catwolf
Summary: Он справится. Несмотря ни на что. Потому что она всегда с ним.





	Жена полицейского

**Author's Note:**

> Автор иллюстративного коллажа-диптиха - Ханна Wind

Ева не хочет, чтобы Крис становился полицейским.  
Её отец тоже служил в полиции — и погиб, когда ей было шесть. Теперь она боится, что если Крис наденет ту же форму, то однажды тоже погибнет.  
— Я не хочу тебя потерять, — говорит она, обнимая ладонями его лицо и с мольбой заглядывая в глаза. — Не хочу, чтобы когда у нас родится ребёнок, он остался наполовину сиротой. Чтобы мы с ним вспоминали тебя, глядя на парадный портрет на стене. Как я вспоминаю отца.  
Крис смеётся. Ловит руки Евы, целует пальцы. Её страхи кажутся такими пустыми; такими надуманными.  
Может, она уже беременна? Говорят, в период беременности женщинам свойственна большая тревожность…  
— Ты меня не потеряешь, — не переставая улыбаться, твёрдо говорит он. Прижимает ладонь Евы к своей щеке, смотрит в её глаза — такие же голубые, как у него самого. — И наш будущий ребёнок не останется сиротой. Я стану одним из лучших полицейских Балтимора и много лет спустя выйду на пенсию лейтенантом или капитаном. Заслуженным, уважаемым человеком.  
Ева вздыхает. Слова Криса не убедили её; она по-прежнему не хочет, чтобы он служил в полиции.  
— Пожалуйста, не грусти, — он наклоняется к ней, нежно целует в губы. — Я не хочу, чтобы ты грустила. И мне хочется, чтобы ты меня поддержала, понимаешь?  
— Я тебя поддержу, — говорит Ева. Кладёт руку ему на голову, прочёсывает пальцами мягкие волны светлых волос. Они оба — белокурые и голубоглазые; их ребёнок будет похож на них обоих. — Я несогласна с твоим решением. Мне оно не нравится. Но раз ты этого хочешь, я тебя поддержу.  
— Вот она, идеальная жена! — Крис опять смеётся, вскакивает, заставляет встать Еву, подхватывает её и начинает кружить по комнате. — Хорошая моя, ну пожалуйста, не бойся. У нас всё будет просто прекрасно. И благодаря работе в полиции мне будет легче обеспечить нашего ребёнка.  
Ева снова чуть хмурится. Крис знает — она предпочла бы чуть снизить уровень жизни, но отговорить его от принятого решения.  
— У меня плохое предчувствие, — бормочет она. Обнимает его, утыкается носом в шею.  
— Может, это гормоны? — шутит Крис, поглаживая Еву по спине. — Может, ты уже беременна?  
— Нет. Не беременна.  
— Слушай, — он чуть отстраняет её, держит за плечи, заглядывает в лицо. — Давай съездим куда-нибудь отдохнём? На недельку. Пусть это будет наш медовый месяц. Раз уж я решил стать полицейским — кто знает, как часто мне будет выпадать отпуск.  
— Да, — Ева вздыхает так, словно пытается отбросить мрачные мысли, и снова гладит Криса по щеке. — Да, давай отдохнём. А потом ты станешь лучшим полицейским Балтимора, а я буду твоей идеальной женой.  
Крис начинает покрывать поцелуями лицо Евы. Ловит губами её губы, и она, вскинув руки ему на шею, целует в ответ.  
Всё будет хорошо.  
У них с его чудесной Евой всё будет хорошо.

***

Дуло пистолета.  
Дуло пистолета — словно чёрный пустой зрачок.  
Такой же пустой, какими отныне станут зрачки Криса Торманна.  
Дуло пистолета и лицо незнакомого чернокожего ублюдка.  
Какого чёрта?.. Это была обычная смена… он просто преследовал подозрительного типа… не особо опасного, не…  
Так глупо. Всё вышло так глупо.  
Дуло пистолета и лицо этого ублюдка — последнее, что он видел.  
И если верить врачам — а у Криса нет причин им не верить, — то больше он не увидит ничего. Ничего и никогда.  
Почему — так?.. Почему… почему, по крайней мере, его последним зрелищем не могло стать лицо Евы?  
Он всё ещё прикован к постели. Врачи обещают, что скоро встанет на ноги.  
То, что вы выжили, это уже чудо, мистер Торманн. После выстрела в упор… и поверьте, мы сделали всё, что было возможно…  
У него нет причин им не верить. Но зачем — это чудо? Зачем он выжил; зачем они его спасали?  
Для того, чтобы остаться на всю жизнь слепым?  
Ева ухаживает за ним. Меняет простыни, обтирает тело.  
Крис всё ждёт, что она скажет: «Я же тебе говорила». Ему почти хочется, чтобы она это сказала; чтобы раскричалась, бросила ему в лицо горький упрёк…  
Чтобы ушла, не захотев возиться с инвалидом. Чтобы была счастлива — пусть и не с ним.  
Но Ева ни в чём его не упрекает. Не вспоминает о том, как отговаривала от службы в полиции. Только ухаживает за ним, пытается говорить что-то обнадёживающее. Берёт за руку, гладит по щеке, целует в губы.  
Ему хочется сказать ей, чтобы она не тратила на него время — и жизнь. Что была права; что заслуживает лучшего.  
Но Крис ничего этого не говорит. То ли потому, что слишком слаб, то ли потому, что Ева с ним слишком ласкова.  
То ли потому, что если она уйдёт, ему станет совсем незачем жить.  
  
— Крис, нам надо поговорить.  
Садится возле постели, берёт за руку. Вот оно — то, чего он ждал… и боялся.  
Сейчас она скажет, что подождёт, пока он не станет в состоянии сам о себе позаботиться, а потом подаст на развод.  
В горле пересыхает. Крис проводит языком по сухим, как наждачная бумага, губам, и не может выдавить из себя ни слова.  
— Хочешь пить? — слышно, как она тянется за стаканом.  
— Нет, — слова царапают горло, губы не слушаются. — Нет, потом. Говори. Сначала говори.  
— Крис…  
Пауза. Кажется, слышно, как шуршат, утекая, секунды — словно песок между пальцами.  
— Говори, Ева, — ему удаётся заставить себя улыбнуться. — Меня уже ничем не напугаешь.  
Чёрта с два. Но — он ведь ждал этого разговора, так? Он был уверен, что рано или поздно…  
— Крис, — снова короткая пауза. — Я… я беременна.  
— Что?! — он даже приподнимается на постели, опираясь на руки; недоверие и злость на собственную беспомощность затмевают проблеск радости. — Сейчас?! Да какого чёрта! Какой из меня теперь отец…  
— П-прости, — Ева вскакивает, непривычно суетится. — Я… я сейчас.  
Выбегает из комнаты. Закрывает дверь, но, кажется, та снова отходит, оставляя щель.  
Слышатся приглушённые рыдания. Впервые со времени своего ранения он слышит, как она плачет.  
— Ева… Ева, слышишь… прости…  
Рыдания становятся тише, но Ева так и не заходит.  
Крис с тяжёлым вздохом откидывается на подушки. Проклятье, почему этот ублюдок не застрелил его насмерть?  
  
— Прости, — он поднимает руку, тянет в сторону Евы, и она привычно вкладывает в неё свою ладонь. — Я… я повёл себя мерзко. Когда ты сказала про беременность.  
— Ничего, — она прерывисто вздыхает, отпускает его руку и начинает поправлять подушку. — Всё в порядке.  
— Нет, не в порядке. Сядь.  
Слышно, как Ева садится рядом с кроватью. Снова берёт Криса за руку, переплетает пальцы.  
— Знаешь, Кросетти поговорил со мной.  
Ева издаёт немного смущённый смешок. Похоже, она чувствует себя слегка виноватой за то, что поделилась со Стивом.  
Крис улыбается. На этот раз заставлять себя не приходится.  
— Он сказал, что я буду прекрасным отцом.  
— А до него ты этого не знал?  
Не злится. Улыбается. Слышно по голосу.  
— Прости, — повторяет Крис и крепче сжимает руку Евы. — Я… я не знаю, справлюсь ли… справимся ли мы… но я очень рад, что у нас будет ребёнок. Мы же всегда хотели…  
Хотели, да. И пытались — уже три года.  
Непрерывные, но тщетные попытки. Под конец врачи сказали — мистер и миссис Торманн, вам поможет только чудо.  
Только чудо.  
Только чудо поможет вам зачать ребёнка…  
Мистер Торманн, это чудо, что вы вообще выжили…  
Выходит, с ними случилось уже два чуда. Крис не отказался бы от третьего — но знает, что его не будет.  
На руку падает тёплая капля. Ещё одна, и ещё.  
— Ева… ты плачешь? Я… снова тебя обидел?  
— Нет, — Ева всхлипывает, уже не таясь; наклоняется, обнимает его, прижимается мокрой щекой к щеке. — Нет, не обидел. Наверно, это гормоны. Помнишь, ты когда-то говорил?..  
— Помню, — Крис кладёт руку ей на голову, гладит; похоже, в последнее время она моет волосы реже, чем обычно. — Я всё помню.  
— Мы со всем справимся, — говорит Ева, не выпуская его. — Обязательно. И будем прекрасными родителями.  
Крис тоже обнимает её. От неё пахнет стиральным порошком — а раньше пахло духами. «Life on the Street», так они назывались. «Жизнь на улице».  
Всё равно как его работа в полиции.  
Бывшая работа. Чёрт.  
Надо будет сказать Еве, чтобы снова купила те духи…  
— Будем, — подтверждает он. — Во всяком случае, постараемся.  
Ева смеётся ему в шею и снова начинает тихонько плакать.  
  
Они сидят на диване и целуются. Ева купила те духи, о которых просил Крис, и сейчас её — их обоих — окутывает тонкое облако аромата.  
Они оба допытывались друг у друга, не стал ли неприятен запах духов. Каждый боялся, что у другого слишком обострилось обоняние.  
У неё — от беременности, у него — от слепоты.  
Крис пробует углубить поцелуй. Касается языком языка Евы, прижимает её к себе крепче, чувствуя под одеждой мягкую грудь.  
— Ты… — она скользит ладонью ему по бедру от колена до паха, слегка сжимает член сквозь штаны, — хочешь?..  
— Хочу, — голос звучит хрипло — и не совсем уверенно. — Ка… кажется.  
— Кажется? — Ева негромко смеётся, трёт ладонью его пах. — А по-моему, совсем не кажется.  
Крис тоже смеётся. Он уже забыл, каково это — чувствовать себя мужчиной.  
Он готов был поверить, что больше никогда себя им не почувствует.  
— Я просто… — Ева снова легонько целует его в губы, не убирая руку с паха, — всё точно хорошо? Ты… готов?  
— Ну… — Крис сглатывает и пытается усмехнуться, — я не обещаю, что у меня не упадёт в процессе.  
— Это нестрашно, — Ева начинает расстёгивать его рубашку, забирается под неё ладонями, гладит грудь. — Ты же знаешь, что я не о том.  
— Ева, я уже вполне твёрдо стою на ногах. И у меня снова стоит, — оба издают короткий смешок. — Я больше волнуюсь… за тебя.  
— За беременность? Крис, срок ещё совсем маленький. И врачи говорят, что беременность протекает просто прекрасно. Ты же их слышал.  
Да, на последнюю консультацию они ходили вместе. Крису казалось, что все на него пялятся — на тёмные очки, на белую трость.  
На Еву, собравшуюся рожать от слепого.  
Впрочем, на словах все были предельно вежливы и обходительны. Снова говорили, что им повезло, что это просто чудо, — и Крису хотелось язвительно спросить, не наколдуют ли они, в таком случае, ещё одно.  
Никто даже не намекнул на то, что ещё не поздно прервать беременность. Впрочем, они бы и не согласились.  
— Да, слышал, — говорит он Еве и снова целует её. — Всё равно. Я буду осторожен.  
Возможно, не столько потому, что опасается за её положение, сколько потому, что сам пока ещё не в состоянии быть по-настоящему горячим жеребцом, — но это неважно. Забота о любимой женщине. Это звучит лучше, чем сомнения в себе как в мужчине.  
— Конечно. Пойдём в спальню? Диван слишком узкий.  
В спальню она ведёт его за руку, и Крис боится — неприятных мыслей, непрошеных ассоциаций с постельным режимом. Но их нет — и желание не пропадает.  
Тягучее, как загустевший мёд, не такое яркое, как прежде, — оно всё же есть.  
Они опрокидываются на постель. Крис жадно исследует тело Евы руками и ртом, вспоминая, как она красива и как он всегда её хотел. Узнавая это заново.  
Ей нравится. Он слышит это по её учащённому дыханию, коротким стонам. Чувствует по тому, как вздрагивает её тело под его ладонями.  
Она горячая и отзывчивая — и внутри ещё горячее, чем снаружи. Её тело сжимается вокруг него сладко и сильно — совсем как раньше.  
Всё совсем как раньше.  
Нет, не совсем. Почти. Но сейчас об этом наконец-то не думается.  
Крис двигается медленнее, чем когда они занимались сексом раньше, — но всё же достаточно сильно и глубоко, чтобы доставлять им обоим удовольствие.  
Ева стонет особенно громко. Процарапывает ногтями ему по спине.  
Он тоже кончает — и только тогда, уткнувшись лицом в выемку между её плечом и шеей, начинает плакать.  
Со времени своего ранения он плачет впервые.  
— Не слишком хорошо у нас вышло, да? — спрашивает Крис, всё ещё всхлипывая и не выпуская Еву из объятий.  
— Нет, — она тоже обнимает его руками и ногами, поглаживает по спине — и улыбается, касаясь губами виска. — Очень даже хорошо.

***

От сына пахнет молоком и чистотой. Он сидит у Криса на коленях, что-то лопочет, звенит погремушкой.  
Крис наклоняется, прижимается щекой и губами к мягкому пуху волос на детской макушке.  
Ева утверждает, что Макс похож на него. Крис уверен, что на Еву.  
— Я сделала новую причёску. Хочешь потрогать? Давай я посажу Макса в манеж.  
Лепет Макса и звон его погремушки отдаляются. Ева садится рядом с Крисом, прижимаясь бедром к бедру, и он осторожно проводит ладонью по её волосам — подстриженным и завитым в локоны.  
— Красиво, — он улыбается.  
— Я знала, что тебе понравится.  
В голосе Евы тоже улыбка. Её хочется потрогать, и Крис скользит ладонью Еве на щёку, касается пальцами уголка губ.  
Кажется, у неё появились морщинки. Раньше их не было.  
— Только не вздумай краситься, — говорит он и тянется за поцелуем. — Я люблю твой цвет волос.  
Ева смеётся.  
— Если кому и надо краситься, так это тебе. Чёрт… прости.  
— Что? — Крис чуть напрягается, отстраняется от неё. — Седина?..  
— Немного, — её рука ложится ему на голову, перебирает волосы. — Тебе идёт, правда. На самом деле.  
— Хорошо.  
Они снова целуются. Губы Евы — мягкие и тёплые; дыхание пахнет ягодными леденцами.  
— Знаешь… — негромко говорит она, — тебе ведь совсем необязательно оставаться в полиции. Тебе всё равно будут платить пенсию…  
— Ева, — Крис нащупывает её руку, сжимает. — Я просто отвечаю на звонки.  
— Я знаю. Но…  
— Мне хочется чувствовать себя нужным, — совсем тихо говорит Крис. — Не только тебе и Максу. Кому-то ещё.  
— И остаться в полиции, да? Хотя бы в справочной?  
— Да. Ева, пойми…  
— Я понимаю, — она обхватывает ладонями его лицо, снова целует в губы. — Правда. Я просто сказала.  
Крис притягивает Еву ближе и думает: наверное, больше всего она боится, что Макс, когда вырастет, тоже захочет стать полицейским.  
Потому что даже если она будет против этого решения, то всё равно его поддержит.

***

— Мы всё ещё можем уехать из Балтимора, — говорит Ева.  
Недавно того, кто ранил Криса — и навсегда лишил зрения, — чуть не выпустили по УДО. В итоге члены комиссии всё же приняли решение ему отказать — все думают, что после того, как увидели слепого Криса в полицейской форме и услышали его речь, — но Ева до сих пор помнит, как муж вздрагивал от каждого звука в доме.  
Даже несмотря на то, что был уверен: если Чарли Флэвин и выйдет из тюрьмы, то не попытается прийти за ним.  
— Вряд ли в другом городе меня возьмут на работу в полицию, — замечает Крис. — Даже в справочную. Даже если здесь дадут рекомендацию.  
— Это нестрашно. У нас останется твоя пенсия. Я устроюсь на работу, а ты будешь сидеть с Максом. Разве это плохо?  
Крис улыбается. Ева знает эту улыбку — с оттенком вины и горечи.  
— Ты же помнишь. Я хочу чувствовать себя нужным. Не только вам двоим.  
— Но в другом городе тебе было бы легче всё забыть. Этого мерзавца, который тебя искалечил, Балтимор, полицию… чёрт, даже джаз. Мы зажили бы новой жизнью…  
— Ева, — Крис протягивает руку, безошибочно касается ладонью её щеки. — Ты знаешь, я тоже думал об этом…  
— Да. Думал. Когда Флэвина собирались выпустить. Но ведь рано или поздно он всё равно выйдет, так? Так почему бы нам…  
Крис наклоняется к Еве. Касается губами губ.  
— Потому что я передумал сбегать, — тихо говорит он. — Потому что всё равно не сбегу от самого себя. Не стану прежним. И новым человеком тоже не стану. Я всё равно останусь Крисом Торманном. Слепым. И…  
— И полицейским, — в голосе Евы слышится лёгкая грусть, но в то же время Крис чувствует, что она улыбается.  
— Да. Ты разочарована?  
— Нет, — ладони Евы ложатся ему на щёки, голос звучит мягко, но твёрдо. — Если бы я собиралась в тебе разочароваться, то разочаровалась бы ещё тогда, когда не смогла отговорить от службы в полиции. В самый первый раз. А теперь… — в её голосе снова слышится улыбка, — уже немного поздно.  
— Потому что мы женаты и у нас ребёнок? — Крис тоже пытается улыбнуться. — Или потому что ты не бросишь слепого?  
— Крис, можно, я скажу тебе, что ты дурак?  
— Можно. Так почему?  
— Потому что за прошедшее время полюбила тебя ещё больше.  
Крис сцеловывает улыбку с губ Евы. Её пальцы массируют его затылок.  
— Я справлюсь, — говорит он. — С тобой — справлюсь.  
— Да, — подтверждает Ева. — Мы справимся. Вместе.  
— Я люблю тебя, — шепчет Крис ей в губы.  
— Знаю. И я тебя.  
Он целует её снова, и на какое-то время шорохи в доме перестают его беспокоить.  
Шорохи и страхи ещё вернутся, но это неважно.  
Потому что они с Евой вместе — и будут вместе всегда.


End file.
